


Sex Kitten

by xDemonPonx



Category: SuG (Band)
Genre: Cosplay, Crossdressing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDemonPonx/pseuds/xDemonPonx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato gives Chiyu one of his fantasies for his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the kitty ears I legit bought them http://i65.tinypic.com/2qw0scn.jpg

Masato admired himself in the full-length mirror, remembering the conversation with his boyfriend a few weeks ago. They both had been drunk and Chiyu had outlined a wish for cosplay sex with Masato dressed as a kitty, complete with a skirt and stilettos to be bent over and fucked while still wearing. Now, on Chiyu's birthday, Masato was going to deliver. 

In London, some crazy fangirl had bought him white and pink laced kitty ears which he wore with a pink strappy top, a white skirt, white knee-high stockings with sweetoxic logo (he had got that idea from another mad fangirl) and pink stilettos. He had also found in a costume shop a pink tail which he pinned to his butt and white paws to wear on his hands. He adjusted the ribbons protruding from the ears so they framed his face.

Stepping outside, he thanked any ancestor listening that Chiyu lived close. These stilettos were hard to walk in. Not to mention, he really didn't feel like being recognized on the metro dressed like this.

Chiyu had given Masato a key to the building some time before so he went in without buzzing and ascended the elevator. At Chiyu's door, he began to paw at it, the sounds softened slightly by his own hand coverings. 

Chiyu opened the door and Masato cocked his head to the side "Mew?"

"Kawaii!" exclaimed Chiyu.

"Mew" Masato pouted and was dragged inside.

Before Masato could react, Chiyu had closed the door and pinned him against the wall, kissing him. The kiss had started tender and sweet but it hadn't taken long for Masato to wrap his arms around Chiyu's neck and part his lips with a sigh, tongue rubbing against Chiyu's in a soft caress.

"Me-ow" sighed Masato as they parted. 

Chiyu ran his hands along Masato's sides and moved down to gently nibble his neck, careful not to leave marks. Masato gasped as Chiyu brought their lips together again, scratching his sides. Masato reached his own paw-covered hand down to rub Chiyu's crotch through his jeans.

"Horny kitty, aren't you?" Chiyu teased.

"Mew" Masato nodded shyly, and Chiyu grabbed his hand and headed towards the bedroom.

"Perhaps my angel kitty would like to be paired with a devil kitty?" Chiyu suggested as they reached the bedroom.

"Mew" Masato covered his face with his paws and nodded. 

The same crazy fangirl had also given Chiyu kitty ears, black and red. They were lying on his dresser and he put them on.

"You look like an angel but you're so desperate to feel me" Chiyu purred.

"Mew" Masato looked down.

"Oh, you'll get what you want" Chiyu assured. "But first, I want something too. Come here"

Masato tried to repress a shudder of desire at the excitement of being told what to do. This didn't escape Chiyu.

"Oh? Angel kitty likes devil kitty commanding her?"

Masato didn't say anything, just leaned in to kiss Chiyu. Chiyu kissed back, tongues tangling and the air filled with sounds of moaning and panting. After a few minutes, Chiyu pulled away to peel off Masato's shirt, being careful of the ears. Masato reached under his skirt to reveal a pink lace thong which he carefully stepped out of. He stood up and brought his lips to Chiyu's again, unbuttoning his lover's shirt as he did so.

"Easy kitty, you're so eager" Chiyu reached down and tapped Masato's ass lightly.

Masato nodded as he pulled Chiyu's shirt off his shoulders. Chiyu undid his jeans and stepped out of them and his underwear. 

"Now, I told you you'd get what you want after I get what I want" Chiyu purred, pulling Masato to the end of the bed, where a full-length mirror faced them. For a moment the two lovers held each other and simply gazed lovingly at their reflection, two gorgeous men made more even beautiful by love.

After a minute, Masato found his eyes moving downwards.

"You're wishing I was inside your beautiful mouth right? Don't worry I will be" Chiyu sat on the edge of the bed and pushed Masato on his knees in front of him so that Masato could see himself in the mirror.

"I'm going to be surrounded in your pretty lips while you watch yourself sucking me" Chiyu commanded "I know you're not really an angel, and you'll know it too"

"Mew" Masato breathed and nodded.

Despite the command, he didn't take Chiyu right away. He raked his nails along Chiyu's thighs and leaned close, without actually taking him in. His hot breath tickled Chiyu's sensitive flesh.

"Please" Chiyu forgot for a moment he was supposed to be the commanding one.

His hand tangled in Masato's hair and he pulled hard. Masato growled, a perfect mix of pleasure and pain within him.

Masato opened his lips and slowly moved down, watching himself in the mirror as Chiyu's throbbing cock disappeared into his mouth. He growled again, feeling the sharp pressure as Chiyu pulled his hair again. The vibrations pulsed through Chiyu who moaned loudly, throwing his head back, eyes closed in a perfect expression of bliss Masato stared at in the mirror, transfixed.

He slowly bobbed his head up and down, watching that beautiful cock disappear and reappear from his lips as Chiyu grew harder.

Eventually, he tugged up on Masato. He so badly wanted Masato to just finish him off like this but he knew there was more to come for them both.

Masato hopped up onto the bed beside him and the two lovers shared a sloppy kiss, not even caring anymore as long as they were connected somehow.

Chiyu bent Masato on all fours and lifted his skirt, just like he'd wanted. He reached onto the dresser and grabbed the tube of lube. Avoiding the spikes of Masato's heels, he coated his fingers and leaned in. His lips touched Masato's neck and with his spare hand, he reached around and under Masato's skirt to wrap his hand around him. Chiyu teased Masato's entrance, circling the opening.

"Mew" Masato panted and leaned back.

"So horny, my angel" murmured Chiyu, finally pressing a finger inside. A few seconds of discomfort followed by a string of moans as Masato felt Chiyu's finger move inside him.

"Look at yourself" Chiyu commanded, nibbling on Masato's ear.

Masato forced his eyes up to see a beautiful boy with a red face and a slight sheen of sweat panting and moaning as another beautiful boy behind touched his crotch and stretched him. Masato continued to force himself to watch as Chiyu withdrew his fingers and yelped as he felt a sharp smack on his ass. The pain/pleasure mix registered with his hormones.

"Mew" he panted as his hair and the ribbons began to stick to his face.

He leaned back, presenting himself to Chiyu who leaned over and began to push against him. As he felt himself begin to be filled, he forgot himself.

"Chiyu" he screamed loudly, as the other again sharply tugged his hair and he felt the pain and pleasure deep within him.

He forced his eyes open and watched as a pretty boy in cat ears and a skirt was fucked from behind while simultaneously having his cock touched. The sight was beautiful, a sweaty, red-faced boy in the height of passion while another, equally beautiful male moved behind him.

"Chiyu, I'm going to come" Masato yelled.

"Come, beautiful" Chiyu encouraged, and that was all Masato needed to release all over the hand Chiyu had around him. 

His eyes had closed involuntarily and he forced them open again. As he watched the white spill from him and cover Chiyu's fingers, he felt another wave of ecstasy overcome him and he yelled Chiyu's name, releasing more. 

As he was still being consumed in bliss, Masato felt Chiyu pull out and within a few seconds he felt a warmth spreading over his skin as Chiyu called out Masato's name. 

Chiyu fell back and grabbed some tissues to clean Masato so he could lay down too.

"I can't believe you did this" He snuggled his lover.

"I just wanted to give you your fantasy" smiled Masato.

"Our fantasy" corrected Chiyu "You enjoyed it too, didn't you?"

Masato nodded "Happy birthday"

"Any day with you is happy" Chiyu softly kissed his amazing boyfriend.


End file.
